Don't Accept Things From Strangers
by MinamiJSakuya
Summary: Finally a fan of the Sun Knight, but the Sun Knight as the 'whole continent knows' can't accept her feelings. So, he accepts her sweets instead, not knowing what those sweets had in store for him!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new story Don't Accept Things From Strangers! The real title was Don't Accept Things From Strangers Even if Their Sweets but I thought it was a bit too long. Anyways, please look forward to it!**

* * *

><p>Sun's POV<p>

"Sun Knight, please accept this!" said a beautiful girl holding out a bag of something sweet smelling in front of me as she bowed her head looking at the ground.

"Of course," I replied my brilliant smile perfectly executed, "with the benevolent God of Light's guidance, Sun will deliver this to Sun's brother whom the God of Light has blessed Sun with. To which brother does Sun's sister graced by the God of Light wish for Sun to deliver this too?"

The girl looked confused for a while then piecing my words together laughed. "No, I mean to give this to you, the Sun Knight."

For an instant my eyes grew wide in surprise but I showed an apologetic expression. "Sun is sorry to say, Sun cannot accept this humble gift. For Sun's heart only belongs to the God of Light."

The girl looked heart broken. "Then at least accept these sweets as a token of my appreciation to the Sun Knight for always doing his best in protecting the citizens of Leaf Bud City."

My ears perked up at the words sweets and I humbly accepted them.

"If I may ask, please try one so I'll know it is to your taste." The girl had a strange look in her eyes as she asked this but I thought why not? Ice always stares at us until we try it in front of his face anyways. I took out a truffle from the bag and took it to my mouth. The whole time, the girl's eyes never left the truffle.

"Knight-Captain Sun!" A deep familiar voice called me and I turned around to look at him just as I popped the chocolate in my mouth. I bit in to the chocolate thinking, 'Not bad.' then I froze. I looked at Judgment approaching me looking angry as usual then everything went black, a single heart beat resounding in my ears, as I heard the girl exclaim, "NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

Judgment POV

I walked out of the Judgment complex another day of interrogations finished. It had been another tiring day and I was returning to my room to finish correcting my paper work. I turned the corner and a shining mass of golden hair caught my sight. Grisia stood out where ever he was.

"Knight-Captain Sun!" I called out to him just in case someone was in hearing distance. He turned around popping a piece of chocolate in his mouth and I spotted the girl who had been covered from my line of sight as she was almost a head smaller than the Sun Knight. I frowned as I approached him.

'What is a female doing in the inner temple of the God of Light?'

I looked back at him just to see him freeze as if he'd been hit by a paralysis spell then suddenly faint. Alarmed, I dashed forward to catch him as the girl behind him exclaimed, "NO!"

"Sun!" I exclaimed shaking him in my arms. I looked up at the girl anger burning in my eyes. "What have you done?"

The girl flinched at my words her face growing pale. Just then, I heard footsteps coming our way and I looked up to see my platoon rounding the corner, headed by Vidar.

"Vidar." I snapped and he immediately rushed to my side.

"Yes captain," he replied alarmed by my tone of voice. He looked down to see the figure in my arms and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Take this woman to the interrogation chambers, I'll be there shortly."

Vidar saluted me in confirmation and two of the knights in my platoon stepped forward to practically drag the screaming woman towards the Judgment Complex. By then, more people had gathered and even Knight-Captain Leaf made an appearance.

"Knight-Captain Judgment what happened... Sun!" exclaimed Leaf as he ran towards us. I stood up gently lifting Sun in my arms.

"Knight-Captain Leaf, call the pope to the Sun Knight's room."

Leaf nodded, spun on his heels and literally flew down the corridor towards the pope's study. I carried Sun to his room and laid him down tucking the covers in around him. The other Knight-Captains arrived one by one as they heard the news for Sun being carried in by the Judgment Knight. The pope and Leaf came last.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with him." said the pope.

"Then why isn't he waking up?" asked Blaze.

The pope shrugged then looked at me. "How did this happen?"

"He was eating something the girl had given him, then he suddenly fainted."

"Is it poison?" asked the Stone Knight.

The pope shook his head.

I wordlessly walked towards the door and opened it to leave.

"Where are you going Knight-Captain Judgment?" asked Leaf.

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at him, my eyes dark. "Interrogation room."

I slammed the door shut behind me. The other knight s didn't need me to tell them that I was going to interrogate the woman who was definitely the cause of all this.

* * *

><p><strong>This might turn into a shounen ai but it probably won't. It might look like one though, just a little warning! ^^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, only an hour since I posted the first two chapters and already a review! (Tears of joy!) Thank you! BTW, the girl's not that important, I don't even know if she'll come out again or even get a name.^^**

* * *

><p>Sun's POV<p>

_So loud_. I thought as I slowly regained consciousness. As usual, my surroundings were extra loud when I woke up after fainting. I turned in my bed away from the sound and seeing my motion, the room fell quiet.

"Sun!" shouted about half a dozen voices, but I ignored them wanting to continue sleeping.

"Grisia Sun!" said a commanding voice and my heart skipped a beat as I slowly and reluctantly opened my eyes... wait, my heart skipped a beat? Why did my heart beat a skip at the sound of Lesus' voice?

I shot up in bed surprised by my own discovery and looked around the room. The moment my eyes landed on Lesus, I caught my breath. He was…handsome. I'm not saying Lesus was not good looking before, but now it was like I was looking through some sort of girly filter. He was all… sparkly.

"Grisia?" he asked looking worried by my weird reaction. I swiftly looked away feeling a blush rush up to my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" asked Leaf looking just as worried. I looked at him, nothing, no sparkles, no heartbeat. I peeked at Lesus from the edge of my eyes, a technique I usually only use on hot girls, but again, my heart skipped a beat and I swiftly shifted my focus.

"Sun?" Blaze asked coming closer to the bed worried when I didn't respond to any of their calls.

"What happened?" I finally asked and they huffed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare us like that." said Storm sitting on the bed by my feet. "You fainted."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, but why?"

"It was the chocolate you got from that woman." said Lesus.

I almost jumped at his voice but just lightly bit down on my lips and reluctantly turned to look at him. Once again, I almost gasped.

_What in the world is happening?! Why am I almost swooning at the mere sight of Lesus? Why does my heart beat faster every time he talks?!_

"Grisia?" he asked seeing that there was obviously something wrong with me.

I shook my head and waved my hand indicating for him to continue. He looked more worried than before, but continued. "The chocolate you ate was drugged. Whoever eats it falls in love with the first person he or she sees after eating the sweet."

My mouth hung open, not in the least gracious. "W-what?!" My question was high pitched.

"Well now you have an excuse to get a girlfriend Sun." said Storm grinning.

"Y-yeah S-sun, at least she's p-pretty." said Earth looking bored yet sounding sincere.

I looked down at my covers in horror. Who was the first person I saw after I popped the chocolate in my mouth? The girl? I wish! No, I had turned around to a certain somebody's call.

_I've fallen in love with Lesus?!_

"Sun, are you sure you're okay?" asked Hell and I looked up at him the horror clear in my eyes for a second. I suddenly smiled elegantly and asked, "How can Sun be cured of this little… predicament?"

Most of the warm-hearted fraction, Lesus, and Ice looked at me in confusion.

"I thought you'd be happy at a chance to get a girlfriend Sun." said Storm. The ones who had looked at me in confusion nodded.

_If only it had been the girl!_

"Brothers, you greatly misunderstand, Sun's heart belongs only to the God of Light." The smile on my face didn't reach my eyes and the others looked at me as if I committed a crime. I turned to the pope and smiled even brighter. "Surely the knowledgeable pope knows the answer to Sun's predicament?"

The pope shook his head. I forced myself to look at Lesus normally without blushing. "Brother Judgment, surely the woman in the cell knows the answer to Sun's worries."

"I will get the answers out of the woman." he said looking at me with even more worry in his eyes.

I smiled brighter which only seemed to frighten the Twelve Holy Knights and the pope. "Please find out the answer as soon as possible brother Judgment, and if Sun's brothers and the pope don't mind, Sun wishes to be alone right now."

"But…" started Hell but I smiled at him and he stopped.

"Everyone out." said Judgment. The warm-hearted fraction started to voice their complaint but a look from Judgment stopped them and one by one, they all filed out of the room led by the pope.

_No! You were supposed to go too! Someone please take Judgment with you!_

No longer able to look at Judgment without embarrassing myself, I laid back down pulling the covers over my head.

"Grisia?" he called gently and my heart went crazy.

_Ahhh! Stop calling my name! Don't talk to me!_

"Go away." I whined.

There was a short silence before he asked, "Grisia, what's wrong?" He sounded a bit hurt by my 'go away' I had never told him too simply 'go away'. I felt a pang of pain in my chest at his pain and wanted to shoot up in my bed and apologies and tell him everything like I usually did. I wanted to, but no way in heck was I going to tell him, in the face, that I had fallen in love with him even if it was because of the chocolate. It would only hurt him more.

"Lesus," I felt ecstatic calling his name, "please, leave me alone for now."

He didn't respond, but I could hear the ruffles of his rob as he stood up to leave. The door closed shut behind him and I peeked out of my covers to make sure he wasn't there. I sat up in bed and suppressed a sigh.

_What am I going to do?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please! ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**T.T (More tears of joy) Thank you second reviewer! T.T Reviews just make my day! ^^...or night.**

* * *

><p>Judgment's POV<p>

Grisia's avoiding me.

Every time he saw me, he deliberately avoided me, it was obvious. Being the Judgment Knight, I couldn't just call out to him. Why was Grisia avoiding me? He didn't come to the bathroom like he used to but only left a stool, a basin, and a handkerchief. The person himself was never there. When I came up behind him, he sprouted a few nonsense about the God of Light, literally nonsense because he was literally talking about the benevolence of the God of Light, than quickly excused himself saying he had something important to attend to. Not only did he not talk to me, he didn't even come to me with his ridiculous requests. There was definitely something wrong with the Sun Knight. I thought all this as I approached his room determined to get some answers out of him.

'_Knock, knock, knock_.'

"Which brother has come to share the benevolence of the God of Light with Sun?"

"It's me." There was no response for a while then he said, "Come in," his tone grave.

I went in and closed the door behind me locking it just in case we'd get interrupted. I turned to him, but he was not facing me. Instead, he was at the other side of the room, looking out the window.

"Gr…" I started, but he cut in before I could say anything.

"Did you figure anything out about the antidote?" he asked.

I frowned but I answered him. "The woman does not remember the antidote, but says the love potion is a family recipe and that the antidote should be written in the same book she got the love potion out of. So, the only real information I got out of her was that if you don't drink the antidote in the next week, you will forever be in love with the woman."

"And where is this book?" he asked.

"At her home, a three day ride from here."

"Three?!" he exclaimed turning around his long golden hair whipping around, sparkling in the afternoon sun light. He looked at me then froze turning pale. Then he swiftly turned back around.

"Stone and Blaze have already left to retrieve the book." I said as I quickly strode up to him and hissed, "More importantly, Grisia Sun, why are you avoiding me?"

He flinched at my tone, but didn't turn around to look at me.

"I-it's… it's nothing. D-don't be ridiculous Lesus, when have I avoided you." he stuttered.

"This whole last two days." I hissed. As he didn't respond, I just got angrier.

"Grisia Sun, look at me." He did not move.

"Grisia!" I grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face me. My eyes grew wide in surprise as I saw a beet red Sun Knight close to tears looking at me with a torn expression. "G-Grisia?"

He tore out of my grasp, unlocked the door, and ran out of the room.

_Grisia?_


	5. Chapter 5

Sun' s POV

(Before Lesus' confrontation)

_This is pure torture! Why do people fall in love?! _

Every time I saw Lesus I had to run away so there wouldn't be a rumor going around about a Sun Knight who has fallen in love with the Judgment Knight. But what was worse than that was every moment I wasn't seeing him, I was thinking about him, and every moment I wasn't thinking about him, I was trying my best to avoid him. As the hours passed by, my longing to see him and hear his deep, gentle voice seemed only to get stronger.

_Grisia Sun, snap out of it! Screw love potions! _

I figured if I was going to run into him, I might as well stay cooped up in my room until a solution was found. It was the worse choice I'd ever made. Just as I got comfortable thinking of an afternoon nap so I could be freed from thinking about Lesus, a knock sounded at my door.

"Which brother has come to share the benevolence of the God of Light with Sun?"

"It's me." I jumped at the sound of that deep baritone voice. My face flushed red and my heart had more work to do. I took a moment to calm myself and moved to the furthest corner of the room.

"Come in." He came in and locked the door behind him and my heart was caught in my throat. He was only in my room and I had the intense urge to touch him. I wanted to close the distance between us and touch his face and see how his hair would feel to the touch of my hands.

"Gr…" he started, but I cut him off fearing that if he talked, I really just might assault him, but the next thing I said had to be a question. "Did you figure anything out about the antidote?"

He explained to me that the antidote was currently non-existent and that if I didn't take this antidote in the next week, I would permanently fall in love with the girl, and the girl's house just happened to be a three day ride from the city. That meant three days there and three days back, a total of six days!

"Three?!" I exclaimed and made the stupid mistake of turning around in exasperation. I froze as he came in to view and my face paled and I swiftly turned around just as it flushed tomato red.

I could hear the anger in his voice at his next words. "Stone and Blaze have already left to retrieve the book." he closed the distance between us but I didn't dared move. "More importantly, Grisia Sun, why are you avoiding me?" he hissed.

I flinched even though I'd been expecting this tone, it hurt me a lot more than I expected. "I-it's… it's nothing. D-don't be ridiculous Lesus, when have I avoided you." I stuttered the bottom of my lips trembling as the tears threatened to come.

"This whole last two days." he hissed and the tears really came.

_Why do his words hurt so much? Why am I crying?!_

"Grisia Sun, look at me." I didn't move

"Grisia!" he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him. I saw his eyes grow wide as he took in my expression. "G-Grisia?"

I tore out of his grasp, unlocked the door, and ran out the room. The door was left open behind me and I ran down the corridor to the secret prayer room, but just as I turned the corner, I bumped into someone and fell back. I closed my eyes ready to meet the ground, but I never reached it. Someone grabbed my hand and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, are you… Sun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha guess who? Pretty obvious though.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, my first post went crazy, hopefully this one post. This story is officially off hiatus and is to be finished soon... hopefully.**

* * *

><p>Earth POV<p>

It was just another typical day except for the fact that Sun had seem to have gone crazy. I mean, Sun turned down a once in a life time chance to get hitched! If that wasn't weird, I didn't know what was. I walked down the corridors to my room and just as I turned the corner, bright golden hair assaulted my vision as a slender figure ran in to me. I caught the long haired person I assumed to be female and stuttered, "I-I'm sorry, are you… Sun?"

I was petrified. I didn't know what to do and stood there frozen as Sun steadied himself then ran past me to who knows where. For the first time in my life, I had witnessed THE Grisia Sun… crying.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Storm looked up from his pile of paperwork he was currently balancing in his hands as he made his way to his room, as a streak of golden hair ran by. "Sun?" he called out, but the figure had already rounded the corner. Storm look towards the way Sun had come from to see Earth standing there one hand out stretched as if he was holding something looking… shocked.

"Earth?" called Storm as he approached him, but he didn't seem to have heard him.

"Earth!" exclaimed Storm shaking Earth, balancing the staggering pile of paperwork in one hand.

Earth jumped and looked at Storm in confusion and surprise. "S-Storm?"

"Earth what happened? Why was Sun running off like that?"

Earth shook his head. "I-I don't know, bu-but, h-he… he was crying! Sun! The Grisia Sun was crying!" exclaimed Earth stuttering without trying to.

"W-What?!" Storm asked eyes wide. Sun crying, it was unheard of! Sun never cried even when he got stabbed in the back or, ever! Just then, Judgment came running around the corner almost crashing in to Earth.

"Knight-Captain Judgment!" exclaimed Earth in surprise.

"Have you seen Knight-Captain Sun?" asked Judgment.

"He just ran that way." said Storm pointing towards where he'd come from. "But what's wrong with Sun Knight-Captain Judgment, Earth says he was crying!"

Judgment's eyes widened ever so slightly, but both Storm and Earth could tell. They weren't brothers for nothing. "Sun was really crying?" He asked in such a weak voice it surprised both Storm and Earth.

"K-Knight-Captain J-Judgment, are you alright?" asked Earth still shaken from seeing Sun cry and now Judgment seemed to have gone crazy.

"I-It's nothing," said Judgment, "but can I ask both of you to help me find Knight-Captain Sun? Something seems to be very off about him."

Earth and Storm both nodded. "I'll go right after I take this paperwork to my room."

* * *

><strong>Next Chapter Coming Soon... tomorrow-ish<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I thought I'd be updating tomorrow, but guess not. Goodnight!**

* * *

><p>Sun POV<p>

I slammed the door to the private prayer room behind me and slumped down before the alter. This would be the last place any of the Knight-Captains would expect me at.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed slamming my fist down on the floor. "Why?! Why do you do this to Sun?!" I looked up at the symbol of the God of Light wanting some kind of answer for all the troubles I always seemed to find myself in, not that I expected any. I sighed and leaned back on the alter bringing my legs up and wrapping my arms around it, laying my head on my knee caps my hair spread out around me on the ground.

"Falling in love sucks." I mumbled tears coming back into my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I had cried so much. "Stupid love potion, stupid woman, stupid Lesus. Maybe this is a punishment for secretly leering at woman from the corner of my eyes. Or maybe it's because I ask Lesus to get me blueberry pie one too many time. Or it could be because I pushed all my paperwork to Storm... But teacher secretly leered at woman, heck every generation of Sun Knight except for maybe the first did! And everyone pushes off their paperwork at Storm! It's his fault he's so good at it and he can't refuse! And Lesus... Lesus..." I couldn't think of any excuse for making Lesus buy me blueberry pie all the time, or beat up the dogs that bit me, or help me every time I got in trouble.

I sighed burying my face in my arms and shivered. It was fall and cold in the prayer room.

Why did it have to be Lesus my sole confidant that I had to fall in love with?! Now I couldn't talk to anyone about my predicament! Lesus wasn't here to help me out this time, and just thinking of Lesus brought fresh tears to my eyes. 'He won't love me back.' I thought, then gasped at my own thoughts.

'No! I don't want him to love me like that! Like... like a lover! No!' This potion was definitely messing with his head now.

'Got to calm down before I go out.' I thought as I dozed off still crying.

Normal POV

"Sun!" "Knight-Captain Sun!" "Sun!"

The whole Holy Temple filled with calls for the Sun Knight as every Captain, Vice-Captain, and squad was out and about searching for the Sun Knight.

"Did you see him?" asked Knight One.

Knight Two shook his head. "Not a hair."

They were around the private prayer rooms with Knight-Captain Hell knocking and opening every door they passed.

"Sun? Are you in there?" Hell asked knocking. Hell cracked open the door to the prayer room and there he found Grisia gracefully sprawled in front of the alter.

"Grisia!" exclaimed Roland as he ran towards Grisia. He shook him calling his name, but he didn't move and Sun looked paler than he usually was. Hearing Roland's cry, the two Knights that had been searching around the prayer room with him dashed off to find another Knight-Captain.

"Grisia, wake up!" He yelled and just then Knight-Captain Leaf, who had been close by, came running in with the other knight.

"Sun!" exclaimed Leaf and Roland turned to Leaf in panic.

"Knight-Captain Leaf, something's wrong with Grisia! He won't wake up, and his more pale than usual!"

"What?!" Leaf was already by Sun's side placing a hand on his cheek. "He's freezing!" Leaf moved his hand to Sun's forehead and gasped. "Sun's got a terrible fever. Hell, take Sun to his room, I'll get the Pope!"

(In Sun's Room)

"There's nothing I can do." said the Pope for the 9th time in the last 5 minutes. The rest of the 12 Holy Knights had gathered in Sun's room each asking the Pope the same thing when they saw Sun pale faced in bed breathing harshly because of the cold. A damp cloth was placed on his forehead, his cloths changed, and Sun himself tucked under a thick blanket. "It isn't a flesh wound so theirs nothing I can do about it." said the Pope, "But it's unusual for the Sun Knight to catch a cold."

"Mmmm." Sun moaned as he regained his consciousness.

A dozen, well minus 3, people called out Sun's name, worry plain in their face and voice.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I said weakly. "It's only a cold."

"But Sun, you've never caught a cold before." said Leaf looking the most worried tears on the edge of his eyes.

"Leaf, I was tire and I made the mistake of falling asleep in the prayer room floor. If I hadn't caught a cold, that's what'd been weird."

"Why were you so tired?" asked Storm. Sun could tell he was worried, but also heard the hint of suspicion in his voice.

"This and that." said Sun waving it off, then groaned as he placed the same hand on his forehead. His head hurt. Like seriously hurt like some bastard had taken a hammer and smashed his head with it about 3 times.

"Talk later." said the Pope, "Sun needs his rest. Everyone back to your duties. We'll have someone come check on you tomorrow Sun, sleep."

* * *

><strong>The end is nearing! I think. I may even finish it tomorrow! (If I feel like it. REVIEWS!)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG just reread chapter 7 and found a few spelling and grammar errors. ^^ Woops, ignore those, and any that may appear on this chapter! I wasn't originally planning to update anything cuze I got lazy, but Laizie Mie and Angel-Rei-chan1's reviews motivated me so THANK YOU! And THANKS for reading!**

**PS - I am NOT following the storyline. You can think of it as after the second book!**

* * *

><p>Sun's POV<p>

Falling asleep was the worst mistake in my life next to eating that dumb chocolate. Thanks to the cold, I spent the rest of the day in bed sleeping, but thankfully, I was mostly all better by the next day, only a little tired. That didn't stop Leaf from worrying himself almost to tears and even my Vice-Captain coming in to check on me now and then.

What really had Leaf and Adair and possibly the rest of the Twelve Holy Knights, plus the pope, worried, was that I had asked Adair to bring me my share of the paperwork from Storm right after breakfast the very next day.

"E-Excuse me?" Adair asked in blunt surprise.

"Please fetch Sun's portion of the paperwork from Knight-Captain Storm and relay to Brother Storm that Sun wishes Brother Storm to take a nap, since Sun is very worried he will go ahead of us to meet the God of Light." I said smiling gracefully.

"Y-Yes Captain." Said Adair slowly as if he was in a trance. "Fetch your paperwork and tell the Storm Knight to take a nap, is that right Captain?" He confirmed.

I smiled brightly. "Precisely. Sun will be waiting for your return."

Adair left the room still dumbfound. Was it really that hard to believe that I was willing to do my own paperwork and give Storm a break?

A few minutes later, the doors to my room opened and Storm entered with Adair carrying a mountain of paperwork behind him. Storm rushed to me as Adair made his way to my desk.

"Sun, are you feeling alright?!" Storm exclaimed worry and disbelief clear in his face and voice. It turned out it really was hard to believe that I'd willingly do paperwork.

I smiled. "Why would you think there was anything wrong with Sun Brother Storm? Under the God of Light's protection, a simple cold is nothing after a night of good rest! The God of Light always looks after his children and has enlightened Sun to extend the same grace to my fellow Brother Storm!"

Storm stared at me mouth hanging open wide. He put a hand to my head. "You don't seem to be running a fever anymore. Maybe the fever fried your brain last night, or I've actually fallen asleep correcting paperwork and am dreaming that you've finally taken to do your own paperwork and actually give me a break."

I smiled brighter. "Ah, it seems Brother Storm is not as tired as Sun had thought. Maybe he would like Sun to share even more of the God of Light's benevolence with him, say, throughout the night and the next?"

'Translation: I can always get you more paperwork so you can't sleep tonight or the night after.'

Storm hastily stood up from where he had been sitting, next to me on my bed, and waved his hand in front of him eyes wide.

"No, no! Its fine, I am very tired! In fact, I can sleep for a month straight!"

I smiled a soft genuine smile this time. "I'm afraid Sun cannot give you that long of a break, since the Church of Light would have collapsed by the time Brother Storm woke up."

Storm rolled his eyes, but grinned. "See you tomorrow Sun." He said giving my shoulder a small squeeze.

"Sweet dreams Storm." I watched his back as the doors closed behind him. Being nice to Storm didn't feel too bad. Maybe luck would start coming my way now that I'm repenting for my past regressions. I looked at the paper work piled on my desk.

'Then again, maybe this will be a once in a life time thing.'

I suppressed a sigh getting up to make my way to the table.

"Do you need any assistance Captain?" asked Adair.

I smiled weakly. "Adair, you're a life saver."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Motivate a Writer!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Didn't expect myself to finish this one too, but this one was already written down unlike the other ones I wrote off the top of my head. Well for the few who read this, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Lesus POV<p>

I was confused.

Why was Grisia crying? Why does he refuse to look at me or talk to me unless absolutely necessary, and why was he doing his paperwork?! Grisia Sun never did his paperwork! Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong and I could not, no I would not rest until I got to the bottom of it or my name would not be Lesus Judgment.

But first thing first, why is he avoiding me?! I thought frustrated. Why was he crying, why does he refuse to look at me?!

I looked back at when it had started reflecting on what the cause could have been.

It was right after he ate that chocolate. He fainted, I carried him back in to his room, I called his name when he wouldn't wake up, and he shoot out of bed. Come to think of it, he was looking at me strangely, something like surprise, confusion? Then he abruptly turned his head from me and... refused... to look at me... and the last time when he was crying, he was beet... red. O my God of Light... I thought in horror. The first person Sun saw after eating that chocolate hadn't been the woman! It was me!

I abruptly turned on my heels my facial expression not betraying all the emotions I felt raging inside me, startling my platoon that had been silently following behind me to the Judgment Complex.

"Knight-Captain Judgment, where are you going?" Asked Vidar, but I didn't turn around and only gave a short, you are dismissed for the day.

Vidar and my squad didn't question any further as they gave a short salute, but I ignored them heading towards Sun's room.

I arrived in front of Sun's room and took a deep breath collecting myself. I had not though this through. What would I do if it was true? It would mean that the Sun Knight was in love with the Judgment Knight and not only that, the fact that Sun had cried and gotten sick would all be my fault. I felt guilt at that fact, even if it wasn't really my, nor Sun's fault. I sucked it up and knocked on Sun's door. I'd go with the flow. That was mostly the case with Sun anyways.

"Which brother has come to share the benevolence of the god of light with Sun?" His voice was a little off which made me frown.

"It's me." I answered. There was a short pause and I heard ruffling on the other side of the door.

"Come in." Was his soft reply and this time I could really hear how coarse his voice was, probably from the cold.

I entered and locked the door behind me. It wouldn't do to have anyone barge into the room and Blaze wouldn't dare anyways.

'Grisia," I called turning around and sighed. Sun was cocooned in his covers, his face hidden under the sheets again.

He didn't respond and I moved to sit beside his head on the bed.

"Grisia, come out, I know what's going on."

There was a silent pause and Grisia peeked his head out of the covers, but as soon as those blue eyes spotted mine, he swiftly hid back under the covers.

"Y-You do?" Was his silent plea and I had glimpsed that his eyes were red. Had he been crying, or was it the cold.

I sighed then smiled gently placing a hand on where I assumed was his forehead.

"I was the first one you saw after you ate the chocolate."

Grisia froze tense under me, then his body started to shake.

"D-Do you hate me?" He asked quietly and his voice belittling the fact that he was crying.

I yanked the covers away from his head and as I had assumed, he was crying. I pulled him to me, his head in my chest as I put an arm around him in comfort. "Of course not, don't be silly Grisia, it's not your fault. None of this is your fault. It's the potion Grisia." I sighed. "You should have told me."

"And what," Grisia mumbled in to my chest clutching my robe in both hands. "Oh hey Lesus, sorry but I think I fell in love with you instead of the woman cuze I happened to see you before the woman. But don't worry, it only makes my heart beat 100mph and I suddenly see you through some sparkly girly filter and you make my breath catch every time I see you and my heart stop every time you smile, and I want to touch you every time you're near."

To my credit, I didn't flinch, freeze, tense, or not blink. I knew it was the effects of the love potion. "Is that how it feels to be in love?" I questioned instead combing my hand through his silky soft hair.

Grisia looked up at me snorting in amusement. "I guess, I wouldn't know, I've never been in love before."

"Well at least you know what to look for now." I said calmly as I pulled away. Grisia frowned his brows scrunching up cutely his mouth forming a pout, and I looked at him amused.

"Stop laughing at my pain jerk." Said Grisia a blush adorning his cheeks.

"I thought I was the tapeworm." I said grinning.

Grisia snorted blushing a little brighter. "You've been demoted since it took you so long to find out. Seriously, it's already been what, 4 days? And you're not that hard to read."

Now I perked an eyebrow at that and Grisia grumbled and added, "Occasionally."

I smiled. "And I know that you're beyond glad that I found out, than you thought you'd be. You thought I'd freak out and say it was disgusting or something."

Grisia frowned and mumbled, "Tapeworm."

My lips twitched, "I thought I got demoted."

"I changed my mind, it's impossible to keep things from you."

"Yet you do it so well." I sighed.

Grisia grinned. "I'm glad I'm giving you some sort of challenge."

I couldn't help but smile back, he finally smiled, even if it was a grin.

"Does this mean you'll stay with me till Blaze and Stone gets back?" Grisia asked instantly changing from the usual cheeky Sun to this new shy and blushing Sun, blushing at his own question.

I almost frowned at the change, but changed it to a sigh, then smiled at the pleading look. Sun was cute, that he could not deny, even if he was a guy.

"When I'm not busy and when you're not busy."

Grisia brightened, much like a child who'd just received his most wanted gift for Christmas.

"Thanks Lesus!" he exclaimed hugging me and this time, I froze momentarily out of surprise, but I quickly hugged back when I felt Grisia's hesitance and fright at my reaction.

Blaze and Stone should be getting back in the next 2 days at the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


	10. OMAKE: Extras!

**This is NOT a continuation of the story! It is just drabbles of what could have been parts of the story! And Lazier Mie! Sun so did do his paperwork! Only half of it, but Adair usually does half of it anyways!**

* * *

><p>OMAKE 1<p>

The Earth Knight and Storm Knight covered their mouths in an attempt to hold in their laughter. But they only doubled over and burst into laughter holding their stomachs.

Lesus turned to them frowning, but it was Leaf who asked the question.

"What's wrong?"

"D-don't you s-see?" said Earth his stutter real for once.

"See what?"

"Our, oh so perfect Sun Knight is acting like a maiden in love every time he sees Judgment!" exclaimed Earth. The two again doubled over in laughter while the rest of the knights stared at them in horror.

"W-why would Sun act like that in front of Judge?" asked Leaf.

Storm stopped laughing with much effort and asked me, "Judge, what exactly happened back in the court yard?"

Lesus recalled the event, "I saw Knight-Captain Sun and called to him. He looked back at me just as he ate the…"

Storm nodded and forced down another laugh attack when Lesus glared at him. "Well, there you have it. The first person Sun saw after he ate the chocolate was Judgment, so, he has fallen in love with Judgment."

There was silence in the room as everyone looked at Lesus's horror struck face.

* * *

><p>OMAKE 2<p>

"Sun, great news!" shouted Blaze as he made his way to Sun waving his hand. "It turns out the potion the woman used on the chocolate doesn't make you fall in love, it heightens one's hidden emotions towards the one they love! So in other words, if you liked someone before and didn't know it, the potion helps you confirm your emotions and helps you grow it. Isn't that great?!"

There was a long pause as Sun stared at Blaze his smile frozen on his face.

'God of Light take Sun to your side already!'

* * *

><p>OMAKE 3<p>

"Grisia, tell me, what's wrong?!" Lesus asked shaking Sun who refused to come out from under his covers.

"Go away." Sun gritted out of his teeth, fighting the urge to hug Lesus and just cry. "Go away, leave me alone!"

"Grisia, tell me, why were you crying? Why won't you look at me?"

'Go away! Stop calling my name, go away!' Sun yelled in his head fighting his urges with all his might.

"Grisia!"

'Screw this!' Sun shoot up, pushing the covers off, surprising Lesus who took a stumbling step backwards. He then grabbed Lesus by the collar and pulled him close their lips meeting roughly. Sun could see Lesus' eyes grow wide in surprise. Lesus froze for a moment, then pushed Sun back roughly. Sun looked down at his covers pained.

"That's why." He whispered, but Sun knew Lesus had heard. "Get out."

Lesus stood there frozen so Sun glared at him clenching his hands on the covers to keep in the tears. "Get out."

That seemed to snap Lesus out of his trance like state, because a look of confusion flashed on to his face before he turned on his heels and all but ran out the door. As soon as the doors closed, Sun could feel the tears silently roll down his cheeks.

'Lesus, Lesus, why can't you love me?' Thought Sun and his eyes grow big in surprise at his own thoughts. 'W-What am I thinking?!... Lesus I love you….no!'

Something was wrong, something new. His thoughts, Sun couldn't control his thoughts! This had not happened before, so why now? It seemed that the love potion was starting to take over his mind.

"This is bad, terrible! God of Light why are you doing this to Sun?!"

-Outside the door-

Lesus closed the doors to Sun's room and made a right, 5 steps, and in to his room before he slumped down behind closed doors. The Sun Knight had fallen in love with the Judgment Knight. That stupid chocolate!

Lesus panicked. Not because of the fact that Sun had inevitably fallen in love with him because of some potion, but at the fact that he had liked the feel of Sun's lips on his.

Lesus's mind was in a chaos of thoughts and feelings when there was a knock on his door.

Lesus stood up and took a deep breath to calm himself, his expressionless mask back in place, he opened the door to reveal his Vice-Captain Vidar.

"Knight-Captain Judgment, the woman has confessed a new piece of information." Said Vidar in a monotonous voice. I nodded for him to continue.

"The woman says in the case that the Sun knight kisses a person, the effects of the potion will spread to the other person, if 7 days had not yet pass, though to a lesser degree."

Lesus froze.

"Knight-Captain Judgment?" asked Adair when Lesus didn't reply.

"Is that all Vidar?"

"Yes Captain."

Lesus nodded. "Then you are dismissed."

Vidar saluted and Lesus calmly closed the door.

"…I'm gonna kill that woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Next up, Sun's POV... Coming Soon...<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

**LAST CHAPTER FOR DATFS! MANY THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED THIS FIC!**

**I had to reread my previous chaps and I have to say, grammar mistakes, punctuation mistakes, word choices, pshh, ignore them please. There's bound to me some here too. Pretend like it's perfect!**

**For those who are following my Two Suns fic, don't worry, it will be completed someday! I dislike leaving my fics unfinished.**

**WARNING: RATED T FOR SAFETY IN THE LATER PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Sun's POV<p>

I could not express how glad I was that Lesus had found out, but it was just as mortifying. I couldn't hide the blush that adorned my face every time I was with Lesus and the sudden awareness to his every movement and words. It was like my whole world was revolving around Lesus and I never wanted out. It was terrifying and at the same time, blissful. Was this really what love was like? Then maybe being the Sun Knight who could only love the Light God wasn't such a bad deal. At least he'd be at peace with himself.

I could see Lesus trying his best, not to show how awkward he felt with my small touches or my sudden blushes. The bastard at times looked amused! Chee, maybe I'd shove a love potion down his throat and see how he liked it... Then again, the mental image sent a shiver down my spine. Okay, not a good idea.

"Blaze and Stone should be arriving tomorrow morning if everything went well." Lesus said off handedly.

Grisia felt happy and sad at the same time. The sane part of him, as he dubbed his non-potion effected side, felt ecstatic that he was going to be back to normal. The insane part of him, the potion effected side, felt pained that Lesus didn't love him and wanted to get rid of his feelings, which was a ridiculous thought in it self.

"Grisia?" Lesus asked seeing my conflicted face.

I shook my head smiling impishly. "Part of me feels happy, yet the other stupid side that's being effected by the potion is sad. It's... confusing and mildly irritating."

Lesus smiled gently making my hear skip a beat. Like literally, it missed a beat and I almost gasped, but swallowed it down. The bastard didn't know the effects his stupid smiles were doing to his poor over worked heart. By the time this was over, he's heart would probably be in tatters and need a few healing spells from lack of air and over work. Maybe he'd take a vacation somewhere far away for a day or two to give it a rest... as if the pope would allow that.

The next morning finally came and everyone stared at the Sun Knight who was actually up with the sun and out in front of the court yard waiting for Blaze and Stone's arrival. A few of the other Knights were present, like Leaf, Ice, Moon, and Judgment.

About an hour after sunrise, the silhouettes of horse men appeared in the distance and I almost jumped with joy at the sight, but kept my serene faced. Soon the thundering foot steps came to a stop in front of them blowing dust in to our faces, and I elegantly waved it away, a smile etched on my face.

"Brother Blaze, Brother Stone, Sun is very glad to see that the God of Light has safely delivered you to Sun. Has the God of Light shed his wisdom and benevolence on your journey?"

Inside I was yelling, 'The antidote! Did you get the freak'n antidote!'

The frown on Stone's face almost had me losing hope, but I inwardly sighed at his next words.

"We found the antidote Sun, but we must get it to the pope quick. The ingredients are fairly common, but it takes a full day to brew the potion."

I nodded grimly taking the book extended to me and passed it on to Leaf who rushed off with a short nod of understanding. As much as I'd love to run off to the pope and shove the book in his face and demand my antidote, I had a image to keep up. I bid my brothers a good day of rest and headed back to my room with Lesus in tow.

A full day. I only had a little more than a day before the potion's effects became permanent, and there was now a chance I may not turn back to my usual self.

"Grisia, it's going to be fine." said Lesus as he closed the doors behind him.

I gave Lesus a small thankful smile, and landed head first on my bed.

"Lesus, I think it would be best if you avoided me for the day until the potion is finished." I whispered.

"Why?"

"The potion. The effects have been getting stronger and soon my whole thoughts and feeling will be consumed by its effects. I cannot promise that I will not do something rash with you so close."

There was a moment of silence. "Do you really think you can over power me?"

Grisia grinned. "No, not physically, but it would not be under me to use magic with no one but you around, and no one will hear your cries for help either. Leave Lesus."

Lesus frowned. He would not "cry for help" as Grisia so put it, but he didn't want to trouble his best friend further. He reluctantly nodded and exited the room.

Grisia flipped on to his back, staring at the celling.

"Don't forsake Grisia yet."

* * *

><p>Lesus POV<p>

I sighed as I closed the door to Grisia's room and headed towards mine. There was a chance the Sun Knight might stay in love with the Judgement Knight. A chance, no matter how small and it was a conflicting feeling. Grisia was his best friend and brother, nothing more and nothing less. True he loved Grisia, but it was family love, the love he felt for all of his brother, Grisia a little more seeing as he was his favorite brother whom he shared all his secrets with. So, what would he do if Grisia stayed the way he was? Would he reject Grisa? Try to fall in love with Grisia so he would not hurt? Deceive Grisia so he would not cry those heart breaking tears?

Lesus shivered at the thought and pushed it away to the far recess of his mind. He would think of it later if worse came to worse. All they could do right now was pray the pope completed the potion in time.

* * *

><p>Grisia POV<p>

It was almost time, he could feel it. He fought and struggled to keep a part of himself as he felt the potion engulf his every thought and feeling with those of Lesus. The thoughts of his fingers brushing through those soft, raven black hair, the touch of hard, rough skin under this palms. The feeling of that hard chest pushed against his and rough, calloused hands brushing through his own hair massaging his scalp and the other hand gently massaging his thighs. Soft lips on his, a gentle dance as it gradually got rougher, more passionate, and I gasped breaking out of my thoughts.

"No, no, no, no!" I snared through my teeth. No way in heck was I losing to some damn love potion! I Grisia Sun! I choose who I love, not some love potion! Lesus was my brother, my confidant, not my lover! As much as I'd love for him to be... no!

'What's taking the pope so long' I internally groaned, curling up on myself. Then I felt it, a hard throbbing in my chest, almost like the beginning of a count down.

"No!" I weakly exclaimed, but the throbbing continued and I fought against the darkness that was starting to engulf me. I felt and knew if I closed my eyes now, I would never be the same Grisia Sun again. I would never be the same Grisia Sun who peaked at girls from the edge of my eyes, the same Grisia Sun who taunted Earth every chance I got, the same Grisia Sun who made Storm do all my paper work, and not the same Grisia Sun who begged Lesus to climb over walls to buy me blueberry pies. I wouldn't be the Grisia Sun who I'd lived as for all of my life. I would be a stranger under a spell.

The door slammed open, almost coming off the fringes, but I had no time to care. Blaze was the first one in followed by the pope as my brothers rushed in to the room and to my side.

"Sun!" the various voices called out, but I was in a struggle with my consciousness.

"Sun, don't fall asleep yet, we got the potion, Sun!"

I struggled to respond, then felt a hand gently righting me up and I forced my self to swallow what was held to my mouth with the last ounce of strength I possessed and collapsed into the hands that held me up.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

The Twelve Holy Knights crowded Sun's bed in worry as Sun fainted. Lesus gently lowered Grisia back on to the bed and the Knights waited for some kind of response from Grisia. It seemed like an eternity before Grisia stirred, and when he did, everyone froze.

Blue eyes blinked open, taking in his surrounding, and he slowly sat up, everyone's eyes not leaving him for a moment.

"Lesus," said Grisia and Lesus froze, holding his breath, then Grisia suddenly grinned. "buy me some blueberry pies, I haven't had some all week."

There was a collective sigh as everyone smiled exasperated.

"Your stomach would be the first thing you think about after you faint on us." said Earth rolling his eyes, but the relief was plain in his eyes.

"How are you feeling Sun?" asked Leaf.

"Not in love and its great!" exclaimed Sun stretching, forgoing the complicated speech for the moment.

Storm rolled his eyes. "And here I thought you wanted to get laid."

Grisia glared at Storm, then at Earth who chuckled, then stuck his tongue out childishly making the Knights laugh, and he joined in with them. After awhile the pope and the knights filed out one by one, each to their beds for a good night sleep, but Lesus stayed behind.

Grisia perked an eyebrow at him. "Well? Where's my blueberry pie?"

Lesus shook his head, an amused smile on his lips. "It's midnight if you haven't noticed."

"So?"

Lesus chuckled, but produced the blueberry pie he'd known Grisia would ask for if the potion worked. Grisia immediately brightened as he dug into the pie and it was devoured in three decisive bites. Lesus shook his head as Grisia laid down satisfied.

"You still owe me more pies for the torture you put me through." Grisia mumbled already half asleep.

Lesus perked an eyebrow, "It's not my fault you decided to eat something a stranger gave you. Haven't you learned when you were little? Don't accept things from strangers?"

Grisia wiggled his nose his eyes closing. "Might have... heard... something... like that..."

Lesus looked on in amusement as Grisia's breath evened out and he tucked the Sun Knight in before heading to his own room. "Good night Grisia, and thank the God of Light your back to normal."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. Don't like the ending? Write your own fic.<strong>


End file.
